<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret by oldfashionedgrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024005">The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedgrl/pseuds/oldfashionedgrl'>oldfashionedgrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedgrl/pseuds/oldfashionedgrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will a few drinks spell the end of Roman and Gerri's <i>secret </i>relationship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As ever, thank you to lontanissima! She is responsible not only for getting me hooked on this show, and of course, for me, that meant falling head over heels for the Gerri/Roman 'ship. She's also responsible for getting my brain back in the fic writing mode and endlessly listening to my ideas and reading my writing at all phases of creation. Oh and the title for this is 100% hers! Your feedback, support, encouragement, and proofing skills are unmatched! THANK YOU! (Any mistakes that remain are all mine.) </p>
<p>This is just a little bit if fun I dashed off while working on the first draft of "If We Had a Hundred Years." Don't worry, that story is close to being done and in various stages of being polished and betaed. I am not neglecting our precious yachtbound Mole Woman and Rock Star. Another chapter will be posted in just a couple days, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a long day, hell, a long week for the top women at Waystar RoyCo. They and several other members of the top company brass were in Los Angeles negotiating the purchase of a bundle of television networks held by one of the major studios. The French conglomerate that now owns the studio had balked at the inclusion of four news channels high on Waystar’s must have list, which had required Cyd’s rare involvement in such a situation. Karolina was there because in the wake of the cruises scandal, she had to stay on top of everything, which meant that she was never far from the new CEO’s side. As said new CEO, Gerri was personally spearheading these talks though she’d given several key tasks to Roman as COO and he was handling them admirably. Right now, he’s off wining and dining the French executive in charge on the other side of the sale, and from his earlier texts, it seems they have it in the bag. </p>
<p>With it looking like the deal might actually be finalized in the next twenty-four hours, the women are taking a rare break to enjoy some cocktails and non-work-related conversation, just the three of them. They’re seated in the back corner of the hotel bar in a large circular booth, Gerri on one end, Karolina on the other, and Cyd in the middle. </p>
<p>“Sometimes it feels like I may never have sex again,” Karolina laments, propping her head wearily on her hand, elbow planted on the table. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” Cyd counters. “you’re young. You have a lot of good years ahead of you. You could have any man in this bar.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Karolina admits, “but it’s not that easy. I need more than just a willing partner, I need emotional investment, damn it.”</p>
<p>“At least you’re not stuck with the Cialis set,” Cyd replies, “Don’t get me wrong. I’m all for the miracles of modern medicine, but it definitely takes the spontaneity out of the equation. Right?” She looks to Gerri for confirmation then picks up her drink.</p>
<p>Memories of last night with Roman flash through Gerri’s mind as she defensively lifts her martini as some sort of shield, spontaneity is definitely not something he needs help with. “Don’t look at me. I am not a part of this conversation,” she states taking a sip. Well into her third martini in just over an hour, her usual response time is just a hair behind. </p>
<p>Karolina notices the subtle tells, the shift of her eyes, the smile that tugs at one corner of her mouth for just a fraction of a second. “Oh... my… God.”</p>
<p>“What?” Cyd asks, her glass halfway to her mouth.</p>
<p>“She’s sleeping with someone,” Karolina gleefully proclaims. </p>
<p>“Good for you,” Cyd declares raising her scotch in a toast before finishing what’s left in the glass. </p>
<p>“How many of those have you had?” Gerri questions pointing at Karolina’s gin and tonic. </p>
<p>“Just as many as you have,” Karolina replies with a laugh. “I know what I saw.” </p>
<p>Gerri rolls her eyes and signals for the waitress to bring them another round. Both women are staring at her intently now and she’s determined not to give an inch. </p>
<p>“You notice she hasn’t denied it,” Cyd declares, a conspiratorial twinkle in her eye as she glances to Karolina.</p>
<p>“She decidedly has not,” Karolina says with a laugh.  </p>
<p>“Well it’s about fucking time,” Cyd announces with an enthusiastic smack to the table for emphasis.</p>
<p>Gerri rolls her eyes and ignores them as her phone vibrates face down on the table next to her. She’s ignoring that too, since it’s bound to be Roman asking where she is or sending some inappropriate message. He’d said in his last text he was on the way back to the hotel. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to check that?” Karolina asks with a smirk. </p>
<p>“I am not.” Gerri explains, “I’m off the clock.”</p>
<p>“Since when?” Cyd chimes in. “I didn’t know that was an option for you.” </p>
<p>“It is for the moment. I’ll check it later.”</p>
<p>The waitress returns with their drinks. “Did you ladies want to order any food this evening? The kitchen is closing in half an hour, I’d have to put the order in now.” </p>
<p>“That might be a good idea.” Gerri latches on to the chance to change the subject. “Can we see the menu, please?” </p>
<p>The waitress hands them each a menu. “I’ll give you a few minutes to decide.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Gerri answers for the group. </p>
<p>After deciding it was too late for anything heavy, they settle on a couple appetizers to split and with the waitress gone again the focus quickly shifts back to Gerri.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Karolina implores, “let me live vicariously through you.” </p>
<p>Gerri looks appropriately taken aback at Karolina’s request. </p>
<p>“Nothing graphic,” Karolina clarifies. “Just tell me what he’s like.”</p>
<p>“What I want to know,” Cyd interjects, “is how you actually found time to meet someone with the fucking shitstorm you’ve been cleaning up since Kendall’s kamikaze press conference?”</p>
<p>“You know, you’re right,” Karolina adds. “I know how late I’m at the office these days, and you’re there even later than I am.” </p>
<p>“It’s someone we work with, isn’t it?” Cyd asks.</p>
<p>“It can’t be,” Karolina wrinkles nose in mild disgust, “can it?”</p>
<p>Gerri sits back and lets their conversation go on without her. If it weren’t about her it might be amusing to watch these two work through their puzzle. Somehow, they’ve taken the heat off her directly, and she’s not about to draw their focus back in her direction. </p>
<p>“As you pointed out, she practically lives at the office,” Cyd reasons. </p>
<p>“Who that we work with would you sleep with?” Karolina demands, still skeptical.</p>
<p>“That’s not the question” Cyd answers wheels turning in her mind, “The question is who that we work with would <em>she</em> sleep with?” Cyd gestures toward Gerri with her chin.</p>
<p>“Who does she spend the most time with?” Karolina speculates. </p>
<p>Gerri watches as Cyd’s face lights up with realization. “No,” her voice drops to its lowest register, her eyes wide with amazement. “It can’t be.” </p>
<p>Karolina grabs Cyd’s arm. “Who? Who?” </p>
<p>Just then Gerri sees Roman enter the bar behind Karolina. Fuck. Maybe she should have answered his texts after all. She stares daggers at him as he scans the room. His eyes lock on her, but he isn’t dissuaded. He smiles at her, fucking smiles at her, as he walks over to their table. </p>
<p>“Gerri,” he turns to Cyd, who immediately begins to laugh, and Karolina, who looks uncharacteristically confused. “Ladies, sorry to interrupt.” </p>
<p>Across the table, Cyd leans close and whispers in Karolina’s ear. “Him?” Karolina demands incredulously, her volume louder than intended.</p>
<p>“Uh… I think I missed something,” Roman looks to Gerri for clarification. </p>
<p>“I wish I had,” Gerri replies wryly.</p>
<p>“Roman, why don’t you join us?” Cyd offers with a predatory gleam in her eye.</p>
<p>He looks to Gerri, but her expression is unreadable, so he sits into the much too small six inches of booth sticking out next to her, forcing Gerri to slide over to accommodate him. </p>
<p>“No, no, this is good,” Karolina can’t speak without laughing, “this is… this is something that could come out,” she gestures to Roman and Gerri, “and…  I should be prepared.” </p>
<p>Roman looks to Gerri, in disbelief, “Ah… are we doing this now?” </p>
<p>“It seems so,” she answers flatly.</p>
<p>He can see from her expression that she’s not at all happy with the situation. In an attempt to ease the tension he can feel radiating off of her in waves, he places his hand just above her knee caressing gently with his thumb. </p>
<p>Karolina sobers up and shifts into work mode. “So, when this comes out, and it eventually will, because everything does. What’s the story we’re going with?” </p>
<p>Roman looks to Gerri, but she just shrugs and motions for him to answer. “It’s just a simple love story. Boy meets lawyer. Boy falls in love with lawyer. Boy asks lawyer to marry him.” </p>
<p>Cyd nearly chokes on her scotch, but manages to sputter out, “You’re getting married?”</p>
<p>Gerri lowers her chin and pierces him with a withering look, “They wouldn’t have figured out that last part.” </p>
<p>Roman smiles at her mischievously offering a not at all sorry shrug, “So? Now you can wear the ring.” </p>
<p>Cyd locks onto Gerri. “No, really. Sleep with him… fine. But marriage? You actually agreed to marry him?” </p>
<p>“Why yes, Cyd. She did.” Roman puffs out his chest and slides his arm along the back of the booth behind Gerri possessively. </p>
<p>Gerri shoots him a disapproving glance out of the corner of her eye, while answering Cyd. “It was a moment of weakness.” </p>
<p>“Very funny, gumdrop,” Roman teases squeezing her shoulder. </p>
<p>Under the table Gerri’s hand lands on Roman’s thigh, fingernails biting into his skin through his pants. Under her breath, she warns him. “You’ll pay for this later.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m counting on that, sweet lips.” Roman leans in kissing her temple.</p>
<p>Karolina looks at them fondly across the table. “I think it’s sweet.” </p>
<p>“Sweet,” Cyd repeats derisively. “There’s no such thing as a sweet Roy.” </p>
<p>Gerri chuckles at Cyd’s outrage. “Oh, I don’t know. They do have their moments,” she glances fondly at Roman and relaxes more into his side. </p>
<p>Cyd dramatically drops her face into her hands. “I think I’m going to be sick.”</p>
<p>“Come on,” Roman flashes his trademark not buying it look, “you run ATN, plus… you have the constitution of a fucking ox.”</p>
<p>Cyd feigns indignation biting back with, “Oh fuck off.” Then she turns to Gerri with an incredulous look.</p>
<p>Gerri doesn’t even try to mask her amusement, just quirks a half grin at other the woman and raises one hand in a half shrug. “When he’s right, he’s right.” </p>
<p>“Why thank you, Kitten,” Roman tucks his arm around her and pulls her closer, kissing her hair. </p>
<p>Gerri edges away from him with a sigh, “Roman.”</p>
<p>“What?” he asks eyes sparkling dangerously. “It’s not like I called you Sex Kitten or told them what you like to do with –“ </p>
<p>Across the table Cyd groans. </p>
<p>Gerri’s hand flies up to cover his mouth and cuts him off, her words clipped, “And if you ever want to me to do that again, you won’t.” </p>
<p>Cyd turns to Karolina, “There’s not enough liquor in the world to bleach the images from my brain.” </p>
<p>Roman holds his hand up away from her in surrender, but keeps his arm around her. When she slowly lowers her hand from his face he assures her, “I wouldn’t.” </p>
<p>Gerri stares him down over the rim of her glasses, doesn’t give an inch. </p>
<p>Roman keeps trying to convince her, “Really, I wouldn’t. I was only kidding.” </p>
<p>Gerri holds his eyes a moment longer then decides to let him off the hook with a quiet, “Okay,” then settles back against the booth allowing Roman to pull her into him once more.</p>
<p>“You two are so perfect together. I don’t know how I didn’t see it until now.” Karolina leans forward ever more curious. “So… uh… just exactly how long have you two been… uh…”</p>
<p>Gerri jumps in before Roman can answer. “Why don’t we schedule a time when we’re back in New York to sit down, and we’ll give you all the details you’ll need, okay?” </p>
<p>“Sure, I mean you guys have kept anyone from finding out until now, I guess,” Karolina agrees with a shrug. “But, uh… maybe a bit less of that,” she gestures to their cozy appearance in the booth. </p>
<p>Gerri immediately stiffens and Roman drops his free hand to cover hers where it still rests on his thigh. “Listen, snookums,” this ridiculous nickname finally earns him a smile, “why don’t I just fuck off and let you enjoy your drinks.” </p>
<p>“Probably a good idea,” Gerri agrees. </p>
<p>Roman rises saying, “Ladies, thank you for the positively splendid conversation,” and walks toward the bar. </p>
<p>As soon as he steps away Gerri announces glancing first to Karolina “I don’t have to tell either of you,” then looking pointedly at Cyd, “this is not for public consumption, yet.” </p>
<p>“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Cyd answers. “They’d never believe me anyway.” </p>
<p>“Hey, I don’t want anything to do with this,” Karolina says raising her hands in surrender, “at least not yet, though we should prepare some kind of announcement. You’ll want to control the narrative,” Karolina explains. </p>
<p>“I know.” Gerri sighs. “I was hoping to keep it just between the two of us a while longer, but Roman’s been dying to tell the world, so he probably wouldn’t have lasted much longer anyway.” </p>
<p>Roman steps back up to the table and leans down to Gerri, his hand on her shoulder. “I took care of the tab. I’ll see you later.” </p>
<p>Gerri turns to him murmuring, “Thank you. I’ll be up soon,” and the pair share a brief tender kiss. </p>
<p>Roman’s thumb caresses the soft skin of her neck as he says, “Good night, Cyd, Karolina.” </p>
<p>Cyd watches him still dumbfounded at their interactions. “You actually do love him, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Gerri filters through several possible ways to answer to Cyd’s question without actually answering, but she’s known for a long time that she does love him, is in love with him. She’d told Roman as much when she finally accepted his proposal. Maybe it’s time she admits it to someone else. “God help me, I do.” </p>
<p>Karolina sighs, a dreamy expression on her face, maybe just maybe, if these two can somehow find love, there’s still hope for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In my mind it seemed a given that Roman would be the one to accidently out their secret relationship, so I started thinking of ways it could possibly be Gerri instead. This is the result, and funnily enough I'm still trying to figure out a possible companion piece to this where it's Roman who does the outing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>